Idol World
by AnimeOtakuNyanx3
Summary: Miku and Gumi auditions to Starr Records and their dreams are inside there! Miku auditions to become an idol, while Gumi auditions to become a songwriter! Visit their amazing journey and read this amazing fanfic to watch them concur their dreams! No romance... there can be but um no.


**I Wanna Become a Vocaloid Idol!**

I sighed happily as she continuously read through a poster. Gumi Megpoid then quickly took a glance at the poster in Miku's very good hands.

"Hm? What's that?" Gumi asked. "Starr Records Auditons?"

I nodded, grinning. "Remember how I always told you I want to become an idol? Well, here it is! My dream is in this poster! Well, Gumi, aren't you coming too? I mean, you're a great singer and everything. You're even good at the piano!"

Gumi tucked strands of hair behind her ear and smiled. "Thanks, but no thanks! I'm aiming to become a songwriter! I already written several songs and performed them. I also danced to them, which is also one of my dreams.

I laughed. "So, basically, you're going to write songs for idols?" she asked. Gumi nodded. "It's my dreams!" she clutched her books in her hands tightly. She was serious about her dreams and she highly dreamt of working with the idols.

Gumi Megpoid is my best friend and her birthday is on June 26! Gumi has such beautiful light green hair that brightens up the day (well it shines in the sun). She is really cute because of the features on her body! So perfect! She's really smart and very trustworthy when people ask her for favors! She never betrays people and is highly respected because she's in the top advanced classes. I'm in only in Home Ec with her since Home Ec skills are the same as me and she is also in my English class. We're both on the same English Skills. I love her singing and her piano skills! I've seen her first play to Endless Love from the Korean Drama called Myth 5 years ago. It was when we were both eleven years old in elementary. I just saw her play and I just clapped, and then scared after she looked at me. Trust me. We never fought after being 5 years of being best friends.

I smiled. "Come with me and support next to me while my dream is about to come true, okay!?" I asked, blushing because I was too excited for the audtion. Gumi nodded. "Sure! Because I already signed up for it! It starts on the same day your audition starts! Let's both try our best, Miku!"

I nodded happily! "Yes! Let's both achieve our dreams together!"

* * *

I twirled around my pencil throughout the day in school because I kept thinking about what kind of events I can do if I were to get accepted. I thought of what I could say if I were to win something big like the Grammy awards and some red carpet. I didn't care about the red carpet though.. well.. maybe a little. But I just want to sing. That's pretty much.

Even at home, I was still thinking about the future events and I twirled my pencil around and stared off into space dreamily. I can't even study for my test that supposedly was tomorrow and I haven't done any studying the past two days.

My parents warned me to study for the test or I couldn't become an idol and audition for the Starr Records. I'm a good student, I get good grades and had never gotten a C or D so I know I'll pass. I tried to listen to music while studying but it took over my studying and I ended up singing to all the songs loudly and my mom came in and stopped the music. Obviously I can't study with music on.

"Mum, help me with studying?" I asked. "Sure!" My mom said. We both studied for an hour and I was exhausted and beat. Man, that was alot of studying.

"Hey, Miku, when does your audition start?" My mom asked, trying to clean up the nighttime snack she made for me. It was ten at night.

"Ah, it starts at twelve in the afternoon."

My mom smiled. "Take your test early tomorrow and I'll get you out of school. Take it around nine because for the next three hours then, we'll go shopping for clothes! You need to look pretty for the audition!"

I grinned. "Oh yeah, you've been at work all week. We hadn't had the chance to pick out outfits for the audition here! Well it's okay! I'm happy you're there for me!"

She laughed. "Now, hurry and go to sleep. Make sure you have learnt the material. If you're going to continue studying, only for a half hour or so, okay?"

"Yes, mum!" I said, grinning. "Ahahaha night my cute and darling future idol!" She closed the door behind her and I smiled happily. _I'm going to be an idol..._ I thought. _I'm going to be the idol everyone looks up to... _

* * *

The test for me was really easy! I studied a whole bunch so it was pretty simple for me! After that, my mum came to my school to pick me up for a bit of shopping!

It was exciting because it's fun every once in a while to go shopping with your mum. We picked out something flashy for me for them to find me somewhat idol-like.

My mum had a thousand dollars so she was crazy about shopping. She ended up buying everything I liked (the clothes and makeup) and I didn't want to waste her money but she insisted an idol needs to meet their interests and it was okay for her.

"Hmm... what kind of makeup do you like, Miku?" she asked. I scratched my head.

"Err.. I feel that blue fits me.." I said. "Blue makeup?" My mom asked. "Sure! If it's okay with you, then alright!" She tried some makeup on me and for the lips and blush, I endorsed some nice and a warm rosy color with mum. The makeup artist performed her magic tricks on my face and man, do I look adorable?

My mom squealed in joy and grinned. "Thank you, ma'am! My daughter is in perfection now!" She paid for the makeup she used on me.

"Now... for the clothes.." She pointed at my black skirt and a white oversized sweater. I was wearing tights underneath and some high heels with no sticks.

I looked down. "What's wrong with my outfit?" I asked. "It's okay.."

She shook her head and smiled. "It matches you honey. Let's find more clothes for you!"

She twirled around and skipped around with clothes around her. I then stopped at a certain outfit and my mum noticed and began to walk by to where I stared.

"Oh my... that's a beautiful outfit.." She said. She was entirely focused on the outfit and so am I. It was absolutely gorgeous. The boots were so high, up to my knee. The skirt was shining and entirely short but pretty nice. The shirt was adorable and the middle was split, and the other ones were buttoned up and it had a blue tie. The arm warmers were indeed beautiful and the design was wondrous.

"Mom, this is absolutely gorgeous..." I said, softly. My mom nodded slightly. "Beautiful... Miku.." she began. "Check the price.."

I looked for the price (it was in a circular thing) and it had a piece of paper and it said five hundred dollars. I gasped.

"What is it hun?" she asked. "It's five hundred dollars..." I said, slowly.

It was her turn to gasp. "Wow! Just for one set of the amazing outfit?!"

I smiled. "Maybe there are other outfits we can choose from.." I said. My mom shook her head. "I can't keep this off my head. This is beautiful.."

I stopped. It was true. It'll be worth it when she'll buy it. "Um... how much do we have..?" I asked. She checked her wallet. "Ah... three hundred dollars... maybe your dad will lend us some money.."

My mom called my father and it was unexpectedly long because he was surprised about how much money we desperately needed. He transferred it to my mother's bank account and she was able to pay for it. Surprisingly the measurements fit me!

I took the expensive and beautiful outfit home and smiled when I hit my room. "This is absolutely beautiful..." I muttered. She put in on and it looked perfect on me! "Miku, honey~! It's eleven now. We have to hit the road! And honey, let me see you in that outfit once you're done~!"

"Okay!"

I put the finishing touch fixing my tie and sat there. She felt something was missing. Oh! I missed some decorations for her hair! I've had pigtails all along with plain hair ties. I had something I digged into her drawer and found an amazingly squared hair tie to go along with my hair! I placed them in my hair and grinned. I looked at myself in the mirror.

Hair? Perfect.

Outfit? Perfect.

Makeup? Perfect

Smile? Even more perfect.

I looked at my fingernails. It was polished with light blue with yellow painted stars. I had the perfect fit for an idol. That wasn't important. The personality was! I felt real all my life, so I'll pass the audition! I sang my practice notes and walked downstairs carefully.

My mom looked at me when I came down amd gasped. I twirled around. I felt like a princess.

"Miku.. honey... YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!

I smiled with little red in my cheeks. "You think so?" I asked. Mom nodded. "You're the most beautiful thing in the world.."

I laughed. "Thanks mum!"

We talked in the car ride an. we both sang together with the radio on. "Mum, guess what? I can hit way perfectly high notes!" I exclaimed as we hit the next channel on the radio. (yes radio glued in the car._.)

"Good job, hun! Are there any other weaknesses you overcame?"

"Well.." I muttered. "I only couldn't hit high notes. I also know when I go overboard or not so I can keep my voice from getting messy and less precise."

Mom clapped when we hit the stop light. "You'll pass the audition! You'll become a sparkling idol soon!"

I grinned. "Let's pray that I become an idol!"

Gumi got to the Records before me since her songwriting skills audition was first, and then the idol audition.

"Gumi!" I shouted, hugging her. "Miku!" Gumi grinned and hugged her. "Good luck, Miku! I'll be waiting for you! Do you want me to come in?"

I shook my head. "No, but I'm glad you're there for me! I need my idol concentration, okay?"

She nodded, happily. "Okay, call when you need me."

I then heard my name and I got up from my chair and headed for the audition door. "Hatsune Miku, am I right?" she asked, pushing up her glasses and scribbling something in her clipboard.

"Yes, ma'am." I said, smiling.

She continued scribbling and after that, she checked me off.

"Go to your left, head straight, and then right. Keep going straight and find the door to your left with a star and it should say Idols' Way to her Path, room 507. Open that door and you should be in the correct room. If you need any help, don't hesitate to come back and call me for instructions again."

She then sighed and handed me a ribbon with my name. She looked tired and looks like she didn't want me to call her for help if I were to get lost.

"Greet them first and introduce yourself with deeply personal information. They will keep all your records safe and unknown to the world. Listen to their instructions afterwards. You're on your own."

I nodded, smiled, and bowed thank you and headed right for the rooms. "Gumi, please come find me when I reached there in a minute or so."

She nodded. "Sure! You'll do great!" she squeezed my hand in good luck and grinned. "Good luck!"

I ran away, and waved. "Bye, bye!"

* * *

"Um... am I lost..?" I muttered to myself.

I apparently couldn't find the room. I tried finding the sign, "Idols' Way to her Path" but I couldn't find it at all. Especially the room number, but I was pretty much lost. My heart pounded. I was terrible at finding my way towards my destination. I could follow their directions of where one is but sometimes I get lost easily. I was that bad at directions.

_In this building... I couldn't possibly lose my way!_ I thought to myself. There's no way I can't!

I slowly walked around and I found the room, 507. I opened the door and..

I saw a naked man in there. He had blue hair and his eyes were ocean. He had a towel wrapped around his... you know what I mean. He was completely naked other than the towel around him.

I stared at him. He looked down and back at me. His cold eyes glared daggers at me. "Get out of here, you stupid fangirl."

I glared and stomped. "You should consider that sentence, since your naked." I could feel my face turn red. I regretted saying that. I gulped. "Is this room 507?" I asked. "Yes," he said in a tired voice. "If you were looking for the audition room, it's right next door. You're so bad with directions! You can't even find the audition room yourself! You should consider getting a person showing you around, since you can't follow a single person's directions carefully!"

I glared. "That person lied to me!" I sighed angrily. "You should really consider your personality. It's too cold to be around with any girls. I don't know who you are but you disgust me."

I shut the door behind me hard and sighed. "What's with that idiot!?l" I muttered. I headed straight for the audition room.

* * *

I slowly closed the door softly and found and X on the ground. Of course, it could tell me to stand there.

"Hi, everyone..." I said, softly. I was so shy I didn't know I was speaking so softly.

The judges muttered greetings I couldn't hear each and every one of them. "Hello, darling." a judge said. "May I ask for your name?"

"Ah..." I stammered. "My name is Hatsune Miku..." I stammered so much and I saw a really cute girl walk into the room. She had shiny, golden, hair. "Um.. sorry! I had a photo shoot with some company for their magazine."

The judges muttered "it's okay" to the girl and as soon as they finished, the golden haired girl flopped into her seat and smiled. "Be yourself, darling, okay?" she said. "Don't stutter and be yourself! Pretend you're alone and you're in your room pretending you're the idol of all. Okay?"

I stood there, feeling with such warmth. This girl... she has such a pretty personality. Her looks are even pretty. Her blond hair shone in the light, but her smile made the room even brighter. I closed my eyes and smiled.

Yes… I began my audition.. to my path as an idol..

I talked so much about myself and my family. I talked about my dreams about being an idol and how much I enjoyed singing and dancing and what idols I admired. I talked so much I didn't even realize I was in the room with the judges.

"Okay, now I want to hear you sing and dance…" the judges muttered softly. He already knew the answer. But he still asked.

"Mm…. yes sir…" I then fished out a CD and handed it to the judge. "Please play it. I'll sing and dance to it."

The room was silent. "Um.. okay.." the judges replied, softly. It seems they never had a girl sing and dance at the same the before.

When I finished singing, I had a wonderful feeling inside of me but that precious feeling disappeared when everyone grew silent… the room had an awkward atmosphere. The judges had a weird looking face and their mouths were open. Even the pretty girl had an open mouth. "I-I'm sorry for singing so badly!" I apologized, bowing.

Suddenly they clapped and "whooed".

I was curious of what and why they are doing it. "Hey, hey!" one of the judges shouted. "What's your name?"

I gulped. "Hatsune Miku.." I whispered.

"That's a very nice name," the blond girl said excitedly. "I love it! It has a wonderful sensation of an idol!"'

I laughed. "Thank you!"

"Well.." the judges were writing something down. _They were all smiling…_ I thought. _They didn't look grumpy when I first walked in… maybe they liked it?_

"Thank you for joining the audition tests!" they said. I smiled and nodded. "No.. thank you for letting me have a chance of auditioning!"

They laughed. "Well, goodbye, Hatsune Miku! I hope you pass the auditions!"

I bowed. "Thank you! Goodbye guys!"

I closed the door behind me and I smiled. I had a great time in the audition. Gumi, who was in her seat near the door grinned "Soooo… how did your audition go?" she asked, excitedly.

I beamed with great joy. "It was truly amazing! I had so much fun! They looked liked they loved it!"

Gumi jumped up and down with me. "Well! Good luck, lovely! I hope you pass!"

I grinned. "You too! I wanna work with you if we both pass!"

"Oh my gosh, yes! We must! I want to work with you while you become a beautiful idol!"

Gumi was being extra supportive today so I became even more confident in myself. While we grinned at each other, my mother came up to me with a water bottle and a sandwich.

"Hi, honey! Hi Gumi! How were your auditions today?"

I grinned. "I stammered too much, mother, but this lady came into my audition room and I became more confident! I think I'll make it in!"

"Wow, that's great! My baby will surely pass!" Mum hugged my tightly. "Mrs. Hatsune, I did great too! They judges said they really liked my song lyrics and my instruments! They asked why I didn't join the auditions as an idol because they really loved my audition! They said I have a very high chance of making it in!"

My mother then hugged Gumi. "Good luck my little princess!" Gumi laughed. "Thanks!"

"Now, shall we go home?" my mom asked. Gumi and I nodded. "Don't take me home. I want to go to your house to hang out with Miku!"

"Sure cupcake, just let me call your mother to see if she's okay with it." She called Gumi's mother, who was unfortunately at work, and let Gumi go.

"Thank you, mom!" Gumi shouted (my mom was holding the phone saying bye).

My mom smiled, "she said 'you're welcome' so you're pretty much set, huh?"

Gumi and Miku grinned. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Miku's House**

I threw my bag in my room as soon as we got in the house. My dad doesn't come off work until six-thirty so it's just my mom, Gumi, and me right now. "MUM, CAN YOU GET US TEA PLEASE? THANK YOU!" I shouted.

"OKAY!" My mom shouted. I could hear the tea going off.

"Hey, Gumi… what do idols do during their idol-day?" I asked.

"Well… they barely have any free-time and it's pretty tiring to go to places everyday. They have work every single second."

"Ah… that's how hard idols work everyday?"

Gumi nodded. "You'll make it through!"

I grinned. "Thanks!" I looked at the posters taped around my room, even on the ceiling. "I want to meet my idols really soon.." I said.

"You'll see them soon. After all, you'll become an idol when the audition results come out!"

"Ah.. they send the people a letter saying that they passed right?"

Gumi nodded. "It seems so. Didn't the judges say so?"

I shook my head. "Not really. But what happens if you don't pass?"

"Well… you don't get anything from them. If you don't receive a letter from them, then you pretty much fail the audition. That's the only way they tell you that you failed."

"Ah…" I muttered. I continue to stare at the idol posters. "I know how my idols passed the auditions and became famous…"

The room grew silent and it was interrupted by a mother who opened the door, scaring the both of us. "Here's your tea!"

"Thanks!" I said, grinning. "I'm going to do some shopping so I trust the both of you in the house alone?"

Gumi nodded. "Yes ma'am! We were just talking about idols!"

"Okay…" Mum kissed my cheek. "I'm going now. Don't open the door for any stranger. Only for friends. Don't leave the house without my consent."

We both nodded. "Okay, mum."

Mum left with a smile on her face and in the next few minutes, she left the house. "Now what? We can't leave the house."

"Well… we can watch idol movies and their performances." I suggested.

So we pretty much sat there for an hour watching idol performances and we sang through them. We smiled almost every second of what they do. Watching them smile was the best thing part of a performance.

We went to the Starr Records official page and saw that the audition results will come out in two weeks and brought in idols that we liked to sign our audition results (well if we pass).

I couldn't wait for the results and I hoped my little spirits up.

**2 Weeks Later**

It has been fourteen days since we finished our auditions. Gumi and I had helped each other improve or get better in case we passed. When school ended, we had made sure to call each other when we got home and checked the mail.

I rushed home like a beast and opened the front door suddenly. I threw my bag in the living room couch and screamed, "MUM, DID YOU PICK UP THE MAIL!?"

"YEAH!" Mum screamed. "KITCHEN! I'M SHOWERING SO TELL ME WHEN YOU RECEIVE THE MAIL. RECORD IT TOO SO YOU CAN SHOW OFF TO THE SCHOOL!"

I laughed. "OKAY!"

I took a camera with a tripod in my room and rushed downstairs to find my mail.

And guess what?

I couldn't find my letter from Starr Records anywhere.

**This is my first Vocaloid fanfic!**

**I hoped you liked it!**

**It was kind of cheesy for a chapter like this**

**i know i'm sorry;;;**

**anyway. i love miku so much as well as gumi**

**i thought hey, why not use them as best friends?**

**Okay anyway input your thoughts on this chapter!**

**ありがとうございます！！！＾＾**

**Also~~~merry christmas everyone!**

**~AnimeOtakuNyanx3**


End file.
